Mi pequeña historia de amor
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Sakura nunca imagino que ahora tendría para ella a Sasuke, siempre lo vio como un sueño. Ahora no simplemente lo tiene, sino esta embarazada, pero aun las pruebas no han pasado para estos dos, todavia les faltan algunas pruebas para pasar. ¿Lograran permanecer juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba nerviosamente, sabía que si seguía así derrumbaría el hospital porque no estaba controlando su fuerza, pero no podía, el tan solo pensar en la noticia que había recibido en la mañana le hacía estremecerse, muchas dudas cruzaban por su cabeza, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Qué pasaría con su relación?

En cualquier momento tendría un ataque de nervios y ni siquiera que ella era ninja medico podría controlarlo.

– ¿Sakura? –se giró a mirar a la dulce Hinata, su estómago estaba levemente abultado…

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Él bebe está bien? –se acercó rápidamente a ella, antes de sus problemas estaban sus responsabilidades.

–Nada –Hinata le sonrió con picardía – ¿Qué paso?

– ¿Cómo sabes que algo paso?

–Sakura yo tenía esa misma expresión en mi cara cuando me entere que estaba embarazada y no sabía cómo decirle a Naruto –eso la hiso abrir la boca, entonces Hinata se rio levemente, por lo visto ya sabía su secreto.

–No sé cómo hacer esto –Sakura estaba frustrada y preocupada – ¿Qué tal si él se enoja? Yo no sé qué hare si el me deja sola con el embarazo.

–Sasuke nunca haría nada como eso –afirmo Hinata –él te ama, no es demasiado expresivo, pero sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que está contigo.

Quería creer eso con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que su relación con Sasuke no podía ser tan romántica como la de Hinata y Naruto, pero tampoco podía ser tan extraña como la de Ino y Sai. Simplemente era que a veces ella como sabía como actuar con él, siempre lo amo y lo amaría hasta que ella muriera, cuando al fin él le correspondió supo que su espera había tenido logros.

Sasuke siempre supo que ella lo esperaría y le había cumplido, cuando el al fin regreso a la aldea y le pidió perdón acepto, sabía que había heridas que nunca cicatrizarían totalmente, pero podía vivir con eso, amaba a Sasuke y haría todo por él, además Hinata tenía razón él no era demasiado expresivo al menos que se tratara de burlarse o utilizar el sarcasmo, cosa que se lo hacía lucir más lindo ante los ojos de Sakura.

–No puedo –Sakura se derrumbó, se sentó pesadamente en su silla –tengo miedo y pánico, no sé cómo ustedes pudieron cargar con esto, yo simplemente creo que arruinare todo como otras veces.

–Esa no es la Haruno Sakura que conozco –Hinata se había sentado al lado de Sakura –tu eres una ninja valiente y no te dejaras acobardar por solo darle una noticia a Sasuke, ¿Cuándo vuelve?

–Dentro de dos días –respondió cansada.

–Tienes dos días en pensar como darle la noticia –Hinata sonrió de manera misteriosa –estoy segura que Sasuke no intentara huir, ya perdió mucho antes, no te dejara ir, más bien dicho no los dejara ir.

–Ojala todo fuera más predecible.

–Pero eso es lo que te enamoro de Sasuke –Sakura había abierto los ojos, Hinata sabía leer muy bien las emociones de las personas –que nada en él es predecible, los dos al fin están juntos no vayas a rendirte ahora.

–Tienes razón –Sakura se levantó más tranquila y con la energía recuperada –no voy a dejar que lo del embarazo me preocupe, es una vida que tengo que cuidar.

– ¿Qué? –Naruto estaba en la puerta y abrió los ojos, se había quedado quieto de la impresión – ¿Tu qué?

–Si serás baka –gruño Sakura –estoy embarazada, creo que sabes como ocurre eso, tu esposa esta así.

–Sakura –Hinata estaba sonrojada, Naruto de la nada recupero su alegría natural y se abalanzo a abrazarla.

–El teme de Sasuke es todo un suertudo –se despegó de ella –parece que hasta nos pusimos de acuerdo.

–No te lo voy a negar –se rasco la cabeza pensativa, en realidad no se había puesto a pensar que sus hijos tendrían la misma edad.

–Tenemos que volver –Hinata se levantó –Naruto acuérdate que tenemos que ir con mi padre, ¿estarás bien Sakura?

–Claro, todavía faltan dos días para darle la noticia a Sasuke –encogió los hombros.

–Eso crees –canturreo Naruto divertido y miro de reojo a Hinata–bueno nos vamos, graba la cara que tendrá el teme de Sasuke cuando se entere, de seguro será épica.

–Naruto, ¿Qué dijiste?

El rubio cargo a Hinata y se echó a correr, Sakura se quedó con unas ganas de propinarle un golpe por no decirle claramente las cosas, de hecho Naruto había sonado como si Sasuke estuviera en Konoha, eso era una completa farsa, Sasuke regresaría dentro de dos días y hasta ese momento tenía oportunidad de pensar en las mil maneras de decir una noticia como esa, con más animo se fue a dar una ronda por el hospital, el trabajo la tendría entretenida.

* * *

¿Estaba loco? ¿Desde cuándo le hacía caso al dobe de Naruto? No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por él, no sabía nada acerca sobre cómo ser romántico, ni siquiera ahora que era novio de Sakura, esa chica que lo había seguido hasta en los momentos más oscuros de su vida.

Nunca pensó haber preparado una cena para una chica, ni siquiera por agradecimiento, pero ahora Naruto y Hinata lo habían obligado a hacerlo.

Sasuke estaba demasiado ansioso, ¿Qué tal si la cena no le gustaba? Tanto esfuerzo para nada, lo peor era que se fueron de la casa hasta que se habian asegurado de que Sasuke estaba vistiendo un ridículo traje, odiaba los trajes porque le impedían moverse con comodidad.

Había llegado antes de lo esperado a la aldea y quería tener tiempo de tranquilidad junto a Sakura, pero lo que ocurrió fue que se encontró con Hinata y Naruto, no podía creer que la primera se comportara mucho más valiente y tuviera el valor de retarlo, tal vez era porque estaba embarazada, ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Naruto estaba casado y ya con un hijo, Sasuke no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se enteró, no fue a la boda, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no se consideraba lo suficientemente digno para ir a compartir tanta felicidad con su amigo/rival.

– ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? –rechino los dientes, esa era la voz de Sakura que acababa de llegar, ahora por primera vez no sabía cómo actuar.

La chica prendió las luces y cuando se giró lo miro, abrió la boca y los ojos, si no estuviera tan avergonzado se burlaría de su rostro, pero pensaba que el mas ridículo en esta habitación era él.

– ¿Sasuke? –pregunto Sakura, lo miraba como si pensara que esta era una ilusión, eso le extraño levemente.

– ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? –Respondió –es obvio que soy yo Sakura.

–Solo no te esperaba –Sakura seguía sin salir de su asombro, algo ocultaba y de eso estaba seguro – ¿Qué es eso de ahí?

–No me hagas mencionar mucho –bufo Sasuke –mejor solo sentémonos a cenar.

– ¿El traje? –se sonrojo levemente, pero lo oculto muy bien rodando los ojos.

–Anda Sakura que se va a enfriar y tu tendrás que calentar todo –contesto, la pelirrosa no se quejó simplemente se sentó en la mesa, Sasuke hiso lo mismo.

– ¿De dónde sacaste la comida? –estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, la notaba ansiosa, algo pasaba con ella y eso lo irrito levemente, ¿acaso no confiaba en él?

–La prepare yo –hacer abrir la boca y los ojos a Sakura no era cosa de todos los días, sin embargo Sasuke disfruto del momento al verla así, ella siempre le pareció linda, con o sin el cabello largo, aunque debía admitir que al principio que lo acosara como las demás chicas no sirvió de mucho, eso solo hiso que lo alejara más de ella, pero cuando formaron equipo se dio cuenta de la voluntad que tenía y de lo leal que era, podía no ser la mejor ninja, pero para él era lo suficientemente fuerte.

–Siempre estas lleno de sorpresas –Sakura sonrió débilmente sonrojada –creo que tendré que probar que tal.

–No siempre hare la comida Sakura –amenazo divertido, sabía que la pelirrosa no era muy buena en la cocina.

–En algún punto tengo que aprender Sasuke –los dos vivían juntos, no eran esposos pero estaban en la que había sido la casa de Sasuke cuando era un niño, sabía que a Sakura no le molestaba estar ahí, aunque él se preocupaba por dejarla en un lugar tan solitaria.

–Tal vez solo recibí un poco de ayuda de Naruto y Hinata.

– ¿Ellos estuvieron aquí? –le sorprendió el nerviosismo con que lo dijo, frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? –Pregunto –¿Qué me estas ocultando?

–Yo no estoy guardando ningún secreto –se apresuró a decir –solo tengo curiosidad porque ellos fueron a mi consultorio, nunca creí que hubieran estado aquí.

–Pues así fue –seguía sin convencerlo ese argumento pero por ahora lo dejaría ir –a eso de las 10:00 salieron y luego volvieron a venir, se veían más felices de lo normal, ¿sabes porque fue eso?

–Claro que no –ella sonó más normal –solo fueron a consultarme algo del bebe, ya tiene dos meses.

–Dos meses –murmuro pensativo –nunca creí que Naruto fuera el primero en casarse y con hijos.

–Las vueltas que da la vida –ella seguía comiendo, por sus expresiones parecía contenta con la comida y eso lo alegro, al menos ya sabía hacer algo.

– ¿Qué tal en el hospital? –le pregunto, sabía que las mejores noticias se daban en el hospital.

–Temari está embarazada de tres meses –Sakura comía muy rápido pero podía entender lo que decía –no te imaginas todo el pleito que se formó, en especial porque ella es demasiado impulsiva por así decirlo, el pobre de Shikamaru acabo en mi consultorio –Sasuke sonrió divertido, no podía creer que ese vago se hubiera casado con alguien como Temari, ¿Dónde había quedado lo de vivir una vida tranquila? –además de que parece ser que Chouji se casara el mes que viene.

–Te vas a atragantar si sigues comiendo así.

–Tengo estomago resistente –Sasuke no lo ponía en duda, hiso una mueca al ver que Sakura comenzaba a combinar la comida y no tener cuidado con masticar las cosas, ahora si ya lo tenía preocupado.

– ¿Has ido con un doctor o algo? –Pregunto –en serio no pareces estar bien.

–Recuerda que soy uno de los mejores –Sakura dejo de comer y sonrió de lado –sabría si me pasara algo raro…

Entonces ella se levantó de la mesa y corrió en dirección al baño, Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero cuando lo hiso la siguió hasta ahí y escucho como vomitaba, ahí iba la cena que había preparado a bases de regaño por parte de Hinata.

Ahora no le importaba eso, estaba preocupado por la salud de Sakura, nunca antes la había visto enferma, solo mal herida y eso era en las misiones o en la guerra ninja, nunca antes vomitado o con gripa.

A los pocos minutos la pelirrosa salió del baño, lucia pálida y no tenía aspecto de estar sana, casi se cae al suelo si no es porque Sasuke la sostuvo, en estos momentos le gustaría tener dos brazos para poder agarrar a su novia de una manera más delicada.

– ¿Sakura tenemos que ir con un médico ahora? Llamare a Tsunade.

–NO –el grito que dio Sakura fue grande y se sostuvo de la pared, Sasuke no dejo de prestar atención en lo que hacía.

–Me estas asustando, ¿Por qué estas así? No estas actuando normal, vomitas y comiste como cerdo.

– ¿Cerdo? –Sasuke maldijo por lo que dijo, pero se quedó quieto cuando miro que la chica comenzaba a llorar –lo se Sasuke no tienes que recordarme lo fea que soy, si quieres puedes irte con Ino, ella si es bonita. No quisiera que tu imagen de chico malo se arruinara con una chica como yo, ni siquiera puedo hacer algo bien, además ni siquiera pude traerte de regreso cuando era necesario, soy una total inútil.

–Yo…esto…Sakura basta –no sabía como actuar al verla ahí toda débil y llorando, esto estaba mal y se sentía tan desubicado.

–No tienes que pedirme perdón –Sakura se secó las lágrimas con la mano –soy yo la que se va, no vale la pena estar aquí.

–Sakura –el miedo lo inundo y la detuvo, la jalo del brazo y la abrazo, no podía dejar que se marchara –yo no quiero a Ino o a alguien más, tú ya estás conmigo y con eso me basta.

–Sasuke vas a ser papá.

Todo se detuvo, el mismo sintió que todo se detenía a su alrededor y luego como se quedaba tan quieto que cualquier persona podía pensar que era una estatua abrazando a una mujer hermosa. Pero no podía pensar claramente, Sakura había dicho papá, eso no era un sueño, era la verdad.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? –no sabía ni que decir, las palabras no se formaban coherentemente en su boca.

Las miles de sensaciones llegaron a su pecho con tanta insistencia, miedo, pánico y preocupación, solo una se instaló profundamente en su corazón, esperanza. Se separa de Sakura que seguía con lágrimas en los ojos y estaba temblando ligeramente, nunca antes la había visto tan vulnerable, solo tal vez cuando ella intento impedir que se fuera de Konoha, pero ahora había una cosa diferente, le estaba diciendo que sería papá y con solo eso bastaba para que él se quedara con ella para siempre.

No sabía que expresaban sus ojos, esperaba que Sakura entendiera el mensaje, la beso y saboreo cada una de sus lágrimas y sus temores. La entendía y podía saber que tenía miedo de que él se alejara, de que no la quisiera volver a ver, pero ya era tarde para eso, desde hace mucho ya era tarde para que Sasuke si quiera pudiera pensar en la remota posibilidad de alejarse de ella, se separó lentamente de ella y sonrió débilmente y dejo que por unos instantes ella viera lo que en verdad sentía.

–Sakura tengo miedo –admitió –pero no pienso dejarte, estoy aquí y me quedare contigo, no pienso dejarlos a ti y a ese pequeño o pequeña, sabía que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir esto, así que no puedo estar más feliz de lo que estoy ahora.

–Sasuke –Sakura detuvo su llanto y sonrió un poco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron –tienes razón, los dos vamos a ser los mejores padres para este bebe, además va a ser el primer Uchiha en mucho tiempo.

–Creo que después nos preocuparemos por restablecer mi clan –bromeo y sonrió al ver que Sakura se rio y lo golpeo levemente en el hombro, después ella borro su sonrisa de la cara.

– ¿Has pesando en cómo les diremos a mis padres?

Por alguna razón eso era lo de menos, sabía que sus suegros no le tenían tanto aprecio pero se lo ganaría, ahora mismo tenia cosas más importantes que hacer así que no supo si esto era una locura o la mejor idea que se le ocurriría en toda su vida.

– ¿Crees que se enojaran si saben que estamos casados y esperando un hijo? –pregunto socarrón y por tercera vez en la noche Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca, en definitiva esta noche la recordaría para toda su vida.

– ¿Eso es una propuesta? –le pregunto emocionada, el encogió los hombros rodando los ojos.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	2. Chapter 2

Sabía que sus padres se molestarían, que Ino la mataría por no invitarla y que probablemente media aldea se impactaría cuando se enteraran, pero no le importaría, podría estar vestida solo con ropa interior y así sería feliz, pero era obvio que para Sasuke no.

El la había obligado a utilizar las ropas ceremoniales de los Uchiha, prácticamente Sasuke se había encargado de toda la boda, algo realmente curioso, nunca se lo imagino organizador de bodas.

Solo cuatro personas además de ellos dos sabían sobre la boda, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi y el juez que los casaría.

Hinata la estaba vistiendo con un vestido azul en forma de kinomoto color azul y con algunos detalles más elaborados y tenía el logo de los Uchiha, estaba confundida, nunca antes creyó que al fin se podría casar con Sasuke y menos que él se lo propondría, sin embargo algo en su corazón le decía que todo iría bien para los dos, después de tantas pruebas algo bueno tenía que venir.

–Listo –Hinata se separó y le sonrió cálidamente, ella tenía puesto un kinomoto de color lila y el pelo recogido –estoy segura que serán felices.

–Estoy nerviosa –murmuro –nunca creí llegar hasta aquí, ni siquiera había pensado en que mi apellido ahora será Uchiha.

–Yo soy una Uzumaki –Hinata sonrió de lado y le dio un leve empujón –creo que ese era nuestro sueño, ¿no? Ahora tú serás Uchiha y yo soy una Uzumaki.

–Tienes razón –Sakura asintió –al fin y al cabo creo que le ayudare a reconstruir su clan.

–Tal vez a algo más –respondió Hinata colocándole un pasador en el cabello –tú y Naruto se encargaron de apartar toda la oscuridad que Sasuke sentía en su corazón, solo ustedes fueron capaces de hacerlo volver a la aldea.

–Siempre pensé que era un estorbo –dijo –que Sasuke me podría matar en cualquier momento, pero cuando yo tuve la oportunidad no lo hice, no era porque fuera cobarde si no mi corazón no me lo permitía, ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir viviendo sabiendo que mate a la persona que más amo?

–Eso es pasado, Sasuke no puede borrar todo eso, pero si puede remplazar todos esos recuerdos con cosas más hermosas y simples –Sakura agradeció internamente a Hinata, ella era tan calmada y dulce, Naruto tan despistado e imperativo, tal para cual pensó, ellos se complementaban.

– ¿Ya están listas? –Kakashi había entrado a la habitación, el igual tenía un kinomoto cubierto por la capa y el símbolo que lo identificaba como Hokage.

– ¿Él ya está listo? –Murmuro nerviosamente Sakura –Sasuke me prohibió salir al menos que alguien viniera a avisarme.

–Debí suponerlo –su maestro sonrió de lado, sus ojos parecían brillantes –por eso vine a preguntar, ¿esas son ropas ceremoniales del clan Uchiha?

–Sasuke –respondió de nuevo.

–Parece que solo tú puedes hacerlo sacar lo mejor de si –Kakashi guiño un ojo – ¿Hinata puedes venir?

–Claro –Hinata salió junto a él, pero se detuvo en la puerta –tranquila Sakura, siempre has estado esperando por esto, lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensar en toda la felicidad que les espera.

Luego cerró la puerta, Sakura sonrió débilmente y se miró en el espejo.

Era cierto que no tenía los pechos más desarrollados o que no sabía destacar su belleza femenina como Ino, pero de algo estaba segura, este vestido de novia al estilo Uchiha simplemente la hacía ver mucho más hermoso, tal vez era porque Sasuke se lo dio y para ella eso hacia la diferencia.

* * *

Vio entrar a Hinata Hyuga seguida de Kakashi, estaba nervioso y Naruto solo contribuía en ponerlo peor, sus comentarios eran tan estresantes y divertidos a la vez.

– ¿Qué tal esta ella? –pregunto rápidamente, sin importarle que se viera como un niño pequeño emocionado por un dulce.

–Alistándose –le contesto Hinata, Naruto rápidamente se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso.

–Dejen de hacer eso en mi cara –frunció el ceño, en realidad no le molestaba que lo hicieran, pero quería entretenerse haciendo comentarios molestos.

–Solo porque no está Sakura –Naruto le saco la lengua –porque si no el que tendría que decirnos eso sería Kakashi.

–No me molesta en nada ver sus besos o cariñitos –se burló Kakashi.

– ¿Bien? ¿Por qué no viene? ¿El juez ya está aquí? –pregunto rápidamente, la conversación no estaba tomando el rumbo que el quería.

–En primer lugar a Sakura no se le dice que puede salir –comenzó a enumerar Hinata –y dos el juez apenas acaba de entrar por esa puerta.

–Veo que el novio está ansioso –el juez parecía ser común, pero le había pedido a Kakashi que esto lo manejara con discreción, no quería que alguien se enterara que iban a casarse, además de que le pidió que nadie lo viera entrar ahí, sería extraño ver entrar a un juez en el barrio Uchiha que solamente estaba habitado por Sakura y Sasuke.

–Acaba de llegar –hablo –ahora vayan por Sakura.

–Hace unos minutos la acabo dejar –rió divertida Hinata.

–Deja que mi esposa descanse un poco teme –Naruto sacudió la cabeza levemente –dudo que Sakura salga huyendo de la casa, el único que puede hacer eso aquí eres tú mismo.

–Cállate –respondió entre dientes –yo no haré eso.

–No se preocupe señor Uchiha solo arreglare unos papeles que son necesario y acomodar algunas cosas.

–Apúrese por favor –no sabía si se estaba irritando por la tardanza o porque los otros tres lo miraban divertido, esto no era divertido, tenía que ser formal y serio, no había preparado esta boda en vano.

No sabía exactamente como decorar cada pequeño espacio, pero quiso mantener un toque formal y romántico que le gustara a Sakura, además de que incluyo la flor de cerezo, al fin y al cabo se llamaba igual que su futura esposa. La ceremonia iba a ser en el santuario Uchiha, Naruto, Kakashi y el mismo se habían encargado de restaurarlo por completo, además de que Hinata le ayudaba en algunos pequeños detalles. En definitiva esperaba que esto le gustara a Sakura, era como su regalo de bodas.

–Ya pueden traer a la novia –termino de acomodar unos papeles sobre la mesa el juez, entonces Sasuke se dirigió a Hinata.

–Tráela.

–Ya voy –Hinata se soltó del agarre de Naruto y salió por la puerta.

–Vamos dobe acomódate a lado de mí y Kakashi del otro lado por favor –empezó a dar órdenes –vamos no tengo todo su tiempo.

–Siempre se comporta así –Kakashi miro al juez dándole una explicación –en especial si se trata de su boda.

–No se preocupe, estos son momentos inolvidables en la vida de una pareja.

–Ni que lo diga –Naruto suspiro, Sasuke no había ido a la boda de su mejor amigo pero se había enterado con lujo de detalles como fue.

No era porque no quisiera ir, sino todo lo contrario, tuvo que reprimir unas enormes ganas para no regresar a la aldea, pero no se le hacía justo regresar para después volver a dejarlos y además no había cumplido su largo camino, sabía que Naruto se lo perdonaría, ese rubio era todo menos rencoroso.

–Ahí viene –le murmuro Naruto, giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa, Sakura lucia hermosa, tal vez eran ilusiones suyas pero estaba seguro que ella había nacido para portar ese traje, había pertenecido a todas las líderes del clan Uchiha, su madre también se lo puso y su abuela, varias generaciones atrás lo habían utilizado, ahora agradecía no haberlo tirado.

–Deja de babear –Naruto sonrió burlón.

–No te dije nada cuando tenías esa cara de baka al ver a Hinata –contraataco y dejo a Naruto sin palabras y un sonrojo.

Ella camino lentamente y tenía una sonrisa radiante, su cabello rosa lucia hermoso y Sasuke estaba seguro que esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado, iba a formar su vida con esta mujer y no se arrepentiría de nada.

–Hola –ella dijo cuando al fin estuvo parada en frente de el – ¿No me dirás algo?

–Te queda bien –dijo, pero eso era quedarse corto y esperaba que Sakura viera en sus ojos lo que en verdad pensaba – ¿Quieres casarte ahora?

–Lo he esperado por mucho tiempo –tomo su mano y ambos se giraron a ver al juez que ya estaba diciendo varias cosas.

Ninguno presto demasiada atención, estaban ocupados con sus propios pensamientos, pero cada uno de ellos eran recordando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para que al fin pudieran llegar hasta donde estaban.

– ¿Acepta? –el juez tuvo que llamar la atención de Sakura quien rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, no estaba segura de lo que había dicho pero de seguro era algo bueno.

– ¿Bien usted la acepta? –esta vez el juez se dirigió a Sasuke

–Nunca diría algo que no fuera acepto –eso basto para que de nuevo los dos volvieran completamente a la realidad.

Firmaron papeles, una era para unirlos en matrimonio y otro para cambiar el apellido de Sakura a Uchiha, desde ese momento ya no era Haruno, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, solo le causaba una emoción.

–Todo está en orden –el juez sonrió –ahora son marido y mujer, desde ahora la señora Sakura es una Uchiha con todas las de la ley.

La tomo delicadamente y la beso, casi nunca tenían demostraciones publicas pero estaban rodeadas de personas que siempre los apoyaron así que no importo, ahora mismo eran esposos y muy pronto padres, más tarde se encargarían de dar explicaciones, ahora disfrutarían de su felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

– ¿Estás seguro? –sabía que lo estaba irritando pero no podía evitar preguntar, tenía que asegurarse.

–Basta Sakura –el frunció el ceño –ya sabes la respuesta.

–Bien –ella suspiro.

Tenía una semana que se habían casado y ella tenía su ropa normal, pero ahora con la diferencia de que el signo Uchiha estaba detrás de su espalda, estaba segura que con eso todo el mundo se daría cuenta de inmediato lo que había ocurrido.

– ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo? –Sasuke se había detenido y la observaba, ella pudo notar el toque molesto en él.

–Claro que no –lo golpeo levemente en el hombro –pero entiende que mis papás…mmm no te tienen el mayor aprecio y si a eso incluimos que me case contigo sin que ellos supieran y para colmo que estoy embarazada, creo que los matare de un infarto.

–Eres una ninja médico –respondió el, ella negó con la cabeza divertida.

–Sabes que, al fin y al cabo tu eres el que tienes que dar la cara.

– ¿Eso es una amenaza? –el enarco una ceja.

–Tómalo como quieras Sasuke Uchiha.

–No te olvides que ahora también eres una, y además la líder –le murmuro pícaramente haciéndola sonrojar.

Caminaban por las calles de Konoha recibiendo algunas miradas curiosas, Sasuke era muy bueno ignorándolos pero Sakura no tanto, no podía entender como muchas cosas habían cambiado en estos tres años, desde las personas hasta la misma aldea.

Primero estaban Naruto y Hinata, después ella con Sasuke, si antes creía que lo conocía muy bien se pudo dar cuenta que solo sabía algunas cosas sobre Sasuke, todo este tiempo con él se dio cuenta el porqué de tanta oscuridad y venganza habían estado habitando en su corazón, ahora podía apreciar todas las facetas que tenía Sasuke y que no conocía, en definitiva se había enamorado un poco más, de hecho todos los días se enamoraba más de la persona que en realidad era Sasuke

– ¿En qué tanto piensas? –Sasuke le pregunto y la miraba de reojo.

–Sera en que, tal vez estés cometiendo suicidio al ver a mis papás.

–Sakura he enfrentado cosas peores que a mis dos suegros –respondió rodando los ojos y ella casi le cree.

* * *

¿Cómo demonios Sakura podía saber que él estaba nervioso? Era verdad que habían cosas peores que dos suegros y él había enfrentado mucho de eso, pero ahora se sentía ridículo caminando con su esposa para informarles a sus suegros que estaban casados e iban a ser abuelos, vaya panorama, pero nunca en su vida creyó que estaría enfrentando esta situación, así que se preparó mentalmente para todo tipo de situaciones, menos para una de este tipo.

– ¿Listo?

–Hmp –dijo en respuesta y ella sonrió, entonces toco la puerta que no tardo ni dos segundos en ser abierta.

–Hola hija –la mamá se Sakura la abrazo y le sonrió a el debilmente –pasen rápido, no quiero que estén en frente de mi puesta.

–Claro señora –el asintió algo rápido.

– ¿Quiénes eran? –el papá de Sakura estaba sentado y al ver a Sakura sonrió feliz, pero cuando lo vio a el frunció el ceño, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, eso era muy inmaduro por parte del ese hombre.

–Hola papá –ella saludo normal, pero su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa –solo veníamos de visita.

–Ya veo –el asintió cortes – ¿Por qué tienes el símbolo Uchiha en tu traje? –le pregunto, vaya que era muy observador.

–No tiene nada de malo señor –respondió Sasuke antes de que su esposa lo hiciera, le gustaba mucho como sonaba la palabra esposa –eso es algo normal.

–Claro que no –la mamá de Sakura negó con la cabeza –ella no puede llevar el símbolo de tu clan seria irrespetuoso de su parte.

–Sasuke tiene algo que decirles –Sakura lo empujo al centro de la sala, el frunció el ceño levemente molesto.

Miro a su esposa y ella le sonrió tiernamente, no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con ella, bufo y se aclaró levemente la garganta, todo esto era ridículo y tenia que acabar rápidamente con esto.

–Sakura y yo vamos a ser padres –hablo y antes de que pudiera seguir con su revelación, la mamá de Sakura grito emocionada y comenzó a repartir abrazos a los tres, mientras el papá de Sakura se había quedado de piedra y después le había lanzado un libro, para no ser un ninja tenía muy buena puntería, casi le da en la cara, Sasuke lo evito con facilidad.

–No han dejado terminar a Sasuke –grito Sakura con los nervios de punta, noto que sus emociones de mujer embarazada estaban a punto de explotar.

–Pero si voy a ser abuela –la mamá de Sakura se estaba comportando como una niña –no lo puedo creer, ya quiero que nazca, ¿Cuántos meses tiene? ¿Cuándo se enteraron?

–Más bien dicho la pregunta seria, ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho? –el papá de Sakura de cruzo de brazos, tenía los labios fruncidos, Sasuke ahora estaba incomodo con la situación.

–Por eso es mejor que dejen terminar de hablar a Sasuke –gruño Sakura –los dos siéntense en ese sillón, no pienso decir nada más hasta que él diga lo que tiene que decir.

–Pero hija…

–Mamá hazme caso –sonrió divertido al ver como Sakura calmaba a su madre en esta situación bastante extraña, se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado sus padres y hubiera tenido esa platica con ellos, la sola idea le parecía divertida, dudaba mucho que ellos reaccionara como sus suegros.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? –le pregunto brusco el papá de Sakura, Sasuke se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

–Estamos casados –antes de que reaccionaran termino de hablar, quería dar la noticia completa –Sakura ahora es una Uchiha y pertenece a mi clan.

Después de esas frases no recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado después de eso, pero Sakura le dijo que recibió un golpe con un libro lanzado de su papá que Sasuke por alguna extraña razón no puedo esquivar.

No pudo evitar reírse, por primera vez en muchos tiempos se rio con alegría y felicidad, Sakura también lo acompaño, su nueva familia le parecía curiosa y en algún modo se sentía cómodo con eso, esto era un nuevo comienzo para Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

–Odio comer demasiado, además de que lloro por todo –Sakura se estaba quejando –nunca creí que un embarazo fuera así de complicado.

–Cada embarazada tiene sus propios síntomas –le respondió Hinata, en sus manos tenia aun pequeño bebe de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

–Pero yo parezco una maquina traga comida –refunfuño.

–No te quejes –Ino estaba sentada a un lado con un bulto como estomago –tengo que soportar los datos interesantes de Sai.

–Sai al menos está contigo –bufo Sakura –Sasuke se la pasa de misión en misión, todo para darnos lo mejor a mí y al bebe.

– ¿Ya saben que sexo es? –pregunto Hinata.

–No –Sakura negó –queremos mantenerlo como sorpresa, por ahora tenemos ropa de mujer y hombre, por cualquier cosa.

– ¿Y Naruto? –Ino sonrió – ¿Cómo se puso?

–Se desmayó tres veces –rio Hinata –una antes, una durante y otra después, además creo que armo un lio en el hospital, no estoy muy segura porque yo estaba con contracciones.

– ¿Cómo son? –Sakura era una ninja médico y sabía que el dolor era intenso, pero quería comprobarlo con alguien que ya había pasado por eso y que fuera de su confianza.

–Duele mucho –Hinata hiso una mueca –no supe como aguante el dolor, pero al final todo fue genial porque tuve a Bolt.

– ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –Ino le pregunto –yo apenas hice los seis meses, ya no soporto esta panza.

–Ocho –respondió Sakura –falta un mes para el nacimiento, pero parece que todo va bien, Tsunade ha dicho que no hay ninguna complicación.

– ¿Te ha estado atendiendo?

–Ella misma se ha ofrecido –respondió con una sonrisa.

Quería mucho a su maestra, ahora ella ya estaba retirada pero aún se mantenía en contacto, la relación entre alumno maestro siempre sería difícil de romper, todavía no averiguaba como Naruto no se derrumbó al enterarse de la muerte de su maestro, ella hubiera caído si le estuviera pasando algo similar.

Además sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, lloraba por cualquier cosa y se enojaba con mucha frecuencia, intentaba no hacerlo muy notorio cuando Sasuke estaba presente porque tenía miedo de asustarlo con sus cambios de humor.

Se pasó un buen rato con ellas, después se fue a su casa, ya se había acostumbrado a lo solitario que era el barrio Uchiha, pero se había propuesto que estos algún día estas estarían llenas de personas, ahora podía entender el porqué de que Sasuke se sintiera algo solo, si ella se la hubiera pasado sola en un lugar así estaría triste, por esa razón quería reconstruir el clan Uchiha. No pensaba ser una incubadora de hijos, pero al menos sabía que con ellos se podía empezar con todo la reconstrucción del clan.

– ¿Por qué tan sola? –se giró de repente.

– ¿Quién es usted? –no veía la sombra, pero le sonaba conocida esa voz, parecía de una mujer.

– ¿No me digas que no me recuerdas? –una chica se posó en un árbol cercano, tenía una capa de color negra que le cubría el rostro.

–No sé quién es.

–Veamos –la chica bajo de ahí y se fue acercando –soy la chica a la que le arrebataste a Sasuke, soy la chica que siempre estuvo con él y la dejo, soy la chica que Sasuke desprecio por estar contigo.

Abrió la boca, se estaba alejando lentamente, entonces la chica se quitó la capucha. En ese momento se dio cuenta de quién era, Uzumaki Karin, pero parecía tener un brillo más demoniaco y la mirarba con un profundo odio.

–Yo no te quite a nadie –respondió, estaba buscando alternativas para salir de ahí, no podía arriesgarse a que lastimara al bebe antes de que naciera –Sasuke no es mío ni de nadie, el decide con quien estar.

–No me vengas con eso –grito Karin –yo estuve ahí con el siempre, tú estabas jugando a ser la enamorada mientras yo siempre lo apoye.

–Karin cálmate –Sakura estaba comenzando a asustarse – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Si no estás tú no habrá nadie que me impida quedármelo –entonces no espero nada y salió corriendo, sabía que la chica Uzumaki la seguía, pero aunque Sakura estuviera embarazada era fuerte y ágil, además no pensaba dejar que tocara a su bebe.

Karin la tomo del brazo y le clavo una kunai en el brazo, ella gimió del dolor.

– ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras querida Sakura?

–Jod.. –antes de que terminara la frase la pateo y tiro al suelo, soltó su agarre y hecho a correr de nuevo.

–Eso la pagaras muy caro –entonces la chica la volvió a tomar y saco un pergamino de su capucha y la golpeo de lleno en la cara, la saco volando y ella tuvo que posicionarse para que el daño no lo recibiera él bebe.

Todavía tenía pegado el papel, rápidamente se lo saco y lo aventó mientras caía al suelo, tenía razón, ese papel era explosivo, podría haber muerto con esa cosa pegada en la cara.

– ¿Podrías dejar de ser una molestia Karin? –las dos se giraron a mirar a un chico de cabello largo entre blanco y azul, a su lado estaba otro chico más grande y parecía tranquilo.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Karin se había olvidado de su furia hacia ella, ahora lo que Sakura sentía era un dolor profundo en el vientre.

–Venir por ti –respondió el de cabello naranja, entonces los reconoció, eran los anteriores compañeros de equipo de Sasuke.

–No lograras nada Karin –se burló el chico de cabello medio azulado –si matas a la esposa de Sasuke solo conseguirás que te odio.

–Lárgate –gruño la chica molesta.

–Tú lo pediste, no dejare que lastimes a Sasuke –el chico de cabello naranja la golpeo en la cabeza rápidamente y esta callo desmayada.

Sakura estaba herida, con mucho dolor y con miedo, pero tenía que estar agradecida con estos chicos al haberla salvado de Karin en su modo diabólico, se sostuvo el vientre y sintió que la levantaban del suelo.

–Lamentamos eso –el chico de cabello medio azul le sonrió burlón y parecía muy divertido –te llevaremos lo más cerca que podamos de un hospital, ya sabes si nos aparecemos por aquí de seguro nos encarcelan.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto pero sonó más un gruñido, el dolor no lo estaba soportando.

–Ese mal agradecido de Sasuke no te ha contado de nosotros –bufo –somos sus ex compañeros, Yo soy Hōzuki Suigetsu, este de aquí es Jugo.

–Hola –el la saludo y tenía cargando a una inconsciente Karin.

–Por lo visto Sasuke no perdió el tiempo –rodo los ojos Suigetsu –bueno hay que apurarnos antes de que esa baka se despierte.

Sakura estaba apenas consiente, no podía soportar el dolor pero como la mujer valiente que era se aguantó las ganas de gritar, lo último que recordó fue ver como muchos doctores corrían a su alrededor, después de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Estaba cansado, no había dormido bien tras su misión, además de que el dobe de Naruto le había dado la noticia de que muy pronto Kakashi renunciaría y el ocuparía ese puesto.

Estaba feliz por él, había aprendido que la manera en la que él quería ser Hokage no era la correcta, también tenía que aprender a que no todo el peso del odio lo podía cargar el solo, ahora mismo se iría a casa y estaría con Sakura y espera que la próxima misión no se la dieran demasiado pronto, odiaba dejarla sola pero no tenía que comenzar a ahorrar para gastos y un sinfín de cosas que él bebe necesitaría.

– ¡Sasuke! –Se detuvo en seco y espero a que Rock Lee lo alcanzara –¡Podrías haber llegado un poco antes baka!

– ¿Qué te pasa? –el gruño ahora no estaba de humor –Cualquier cosa puede esperar.

–Sakura, ¡Es Sakura! –miro el rostro del chico y supo que era verdad, le había pasado algo a ella y el único culpable seria él mismo.

– ¿Dónde está?

–En el hospital.

No necesito más explicaciones y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección ahí, no podía perder a alguien de nuevo y menos a ella y a su bebe, entro al hospital y luego alguien lo tomo del hombro.

– ¡Al fin llegaste! –Hinata estaba ahí, estaba preocupada –Sakura esta con Tsunade, parece que el parto se adelantó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –necesitaba explicaciones.

–La atacaron –murmuro a chica agachando la vista, no tenía a su recién nacido en brazos, probablemente lo había dejado con su hermana menor.

Las palabras atacado se quedaron en su mente, ahora estaba enojado, muy enojado y en cuanto supiera quien la ataco se iria a vengar.

– ¿Quién fue? –su voz sonó muy fría.

–Karin –le soltó –pero más tarde arreglas cualquier cosa con ella, Sakura te necesita.

–Tienes razón –no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho eso, controlo su furia lo más que pudo antes de ir a donde atendían a Sakura, ahí estaban Naruto, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Kakashi, los padres de Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari. Todos se giraron a mirarlo pero el paso como si nada y se sentó a lado del rubio quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

– ¿Qué paso exactamente? –le murmuro, necesitaba saber más.

–Karin la ataco, pero tus anteriores compañeros salvaron a Sakura y lo dejaron lo más cercano posible de una persona, por suerte a Hinata se le había olvidado decirle algo y la encontró tirada en el suelo con mucho dolor, después de eso la traja hacia acá lo más rápido que pudo.

–Bien –presiono firmemente los labios en un gruesa línea, enojo y agradecimiento estaban por su corazón, intento no enojarse con Karin porque al fin y al cabo el una vez la intento matar, pero una cosa era regresarle el precio con las personas que más quería, preferiría que lo hiriera a él para vengarse.

–Corriste muy rápido –Lee ya había llegado y venia cogiendo aire.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –contesto rápidamente, podía notar la tensión que estaba en el ambiente.

–Sakura va a dar a luz –anuncio Tsunade saliendo de un cuarto – ¿Sasuke?

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sakura cómo se encuentra? ¿Todo está bien?

–Lo mejor será que pases.

–Yo quiero estar con mi hija –el señor Haruno se había puesto de pie, Sasuke frunció el ceño, su relación con sus suegros era de mucha cortesía o al menos eso era con él, porque con la señora Haruno era todo mucho más tranquilo y hasta podían bromear de vez en cuando.

–Solo el papá del bebe puede –Tsunade intento sonar alivianada –además Sakura pidió verlo, no tengo ni idea como sabe que estas aquí.

–Eso no importa, solo quiero estar con ella –susurro exasperado.

Tsunade abrió una puerta en donde encontró a Sakura tendida y haciendo muecas de dolor, se acercó rápidamente a su lado para asegurarse que estaba bien, ella le sonrió al verlo, tomo su mano y la apretó.

–Parece que sigues teniendo fans muy locas –la voz de Sakura sonaba entrecortada.

–No me importa ninguna de ellas –su voz sonaba calmada, no era para nada como se sentía.

–Tendremos que agradecer a Jugo y Suigetsu –el asintió de acuerdo –creo que ambos se merecen una visita.

–Solo creo que tal vez deberías enviarle un regalo –entonces ella grito y apretó mucho más fuerte su mano.

–Creo que ya estas preparada Sakura –Tsunade se había puesto guantes – ¿estarás aquí?

–No me marchare hasta que todo haya pasado.

–Bien, ahora Sakura puja con todas las ganas que tengas cuando sientas una contracción y tu Sasuke no te desmayes por favor.

¿Quién pensaba que era? Estaba nervioso pero no se desmayaría por ahora, además tenía que permanecer fuerte por ambos, si él se derrumbaba estaba segura que Sakura también lo haría.

Admiro mucho más al ver como Sakura pujaba y lanzaba gritos y unas cuantas maldiciones, ella estaba sudando y el cabello se le pegaba a la cara, estaba tan hermosa.

–Solo un poco más –gruño Tsunade –solo un poco más y todo habrá terminado.

–Eso espero –Sakura gruño y luego lanzo otro grito y respiro entrecortada.

Un llanto llego la habitación y Sasuke sonrió al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Sakura, Tsunade había envuelto a un frágil cuerpo en un par de mantas y se acercó para que lo observaran.

–Es un niña –hablo con un toque divertido –espero que ya hayan pensado en un nombre.

–Claro que si –Sakura la tome entre brazos y estaba llorando, Sasuke sonrió y miro a las dos personas recostadas en la cama.

En definitiva no cambiaría nada de esto por alguna otra cosa.

–Mírala Sasuke se parece demasiado a ti –entonces se inclinó, la pequeña tenía apenas unos centímetros de cabello y este era negro, un negro como el que el tenia, además sus ojos eran negros y aunque Sakura hubiera dicho que se parecía a él en definitiva era una copia de Sakura con el cabello negro.

–Uchiha Sarada bienvenida –acaricio una mejilla de su hija y con otra apretó la mano de Sakura.


End file.
